A Gift in the Making
by Mizu-chan
Summary: Heero slaves away on a "mystery gift" for a certain someone. Unfortunately for our poor pilot, his fellow pilots are a bit too nosy.


A Gift in the Making  
By: The One and Only Mizu-chan!  
  


"You think you will win? Ha. I will defeat you. Bow to me. You will bow to me." the young man spoke in a menacing voice. He stared his enemy down, although blood trickled from his fingers like streams of life. Slowly, he swooped his great enemy down until it pierced the cinnamon fabric. "Pin-kun, you have been defeated." He titled back his head, closing those prussian blue eyes of his as he allowed gallons of laughter to come gushing out of his mouth.   
  
Suddenly, the golden knob on his thick oak door began to turn. The soldiers eyes went wide as he found no area to hide the sewing he had been working on. Jumping a few inches from the crimson chair he was sitting on, Heero shoved the fabric, pin and all, underneath him. Spilt seconds before the door was pushed open, he came crashing back down to his chair, the point of the pin reminding him that Pin-kun wasn't so easily defeated.   
  
"Heero, buddy, what's happening?" came the voice of the priestly pilot. "You just eat a lemon or somethin'?" Duo questioned, peering curiously at Heero's wincing face. Reluctantly, Heero nodded his head while Pin-kun stayed lodged in his ass.   
  
"What do you need, Duo?" the words were forced out. Sure, he could handle bullets and battles but not satanic pins with an agenda for his death. Heero curledd his hands into fists to divert the pain as he stared angrily at the fellow pilot.   
  
"Heero? You sure nothings wrong?" Duo edged slowly into his "friends" office, glancing at Heero's white knuckles.  
  


"GET OUT!"  
  


"Ack!" Duo fell back then became a flurry of limbs as he scrambled out of the door. Skidding out into the hallway, the junkyard groupie breathed long exhausted sighs of relief. Wiping sweat from his brow, Duo then trodded back down from the way he came. He wondered what his friend had been up to then realized that just maybe he didn't want to know. You know how men always need "private" time. *Snicker*.  
  
As soon as he could no longer hear Duo's footsteps echoing down the hallways, Heero stood up gingerly. He reached back and carefully removed Pin-kun from his bootie. This was a day he shouldn't have worn spandex. He sent a glare to the pin before sitting back down on the cushioned chair. Holding back an outburst of pain as he sat back down a bit too harshly, Heero resumed his battle with that dumb pin and the sewing.  
  


Hours Later...  
  


"Ha. The perfect soldier can sew too." Heero chuckled with pride. He scanned his work. A nearly complete "mystery gift" lay before him. All that was needed now was the stuffing. Although his fingers were sore, as was his bottom, and covered with Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon band-aids he was still overly proud.  
  
Carefully, he opened a drawer in his desk although his blood drenched fingers screamed out in protest. With another sinister chuckle, he pulled out a plastic bag of fluffy cotton stuffing. He held it up for all the world to see, although no one else was in the area. This was the crowning glory, the finishing touch. He was in grasp of victory.  
  


"Heero?"  
  


The man froze as his name was spoken by the pilot who still slept with a blankie. Heero lowered the bag as he stared at the blonde haired pretty boy standing in the doorway. Now, when did that door open?! Standing behind Quatre was "circus weirdo" and "justice idiot". Heero moaned at his horrible luck.  
  
"Heero, what are you doing?" asked Wufei as he glared at the fellow pilot. Wufei was still a little bit ticked about Heero getting a better office then him but that was "supposedly" beside the point.  
  
"Uh, nothing." Heero struggled to regain his composure. It would be tough though, considering what those three pilots must have seen.  
  
"What was that bag? Why did you.. worship it?" questioned Trowa, his face muscles barely even twitching as he spoke. Magic..  
  
"Uh, marshmallows."  
  
"Really? Can I have one, Heero?" Quatre requested, his face lighting up at the mention of those yummy snacks.  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Why not, Heero? Could it be that those aren't really marshmallows?" Wufei spoke in a threatening voice. He then dashed over to the desk, pulling his sword from out of nowhere. Then, he held the blade to Heero's throat as he glanced the contents atop Heero's desk carefully.  
  
"Get me a marshmallow, Wufei!" yelled Quatre. A wide grin spread across his face and he made a victory sign as the aforementioned Wufei picked up the bag. Heero sat stiffly, waiting for Wufei to just twitch the sword a little bit away so he could make his move.  
  
"They aren't marshmallows.. they're cotton stuffing."  
  


GASP!  
  


"And this is a....!" But Wufei's sentence was stopped. Heero saw his chance and in an instant had his hand clasped around Wufei's wrist and began twisting it at a painful angle.  
  
Heero then slammed his foot into Wufei's no-no place and shoved him to the ground. Gathering up his sparse belongings, Heero made a move for the door. Unfortunately, Trowa put his arm out to block the way.  
  
"Tell us what your doing, Heero." commanded Trowa.  
  
"No." Heero replyed. He then ducked underneath Trowa's arm and made a break for it. Without even looking back, Heero knew all three of them were chasing after him. With no where else to run to, the perfect soldier skidded into the ladies room. A couple of shrieks were heard and several females dashed out of the bathroom a few seconds later. It was only then that Heero could take a breath of relief.  
  
"Uh.." all three pilots stood in front of the door with the stick figure with a skirt painted on it. They couldn't believe their eyes. Heero was actually in there.  
  
"You go in, Quatre. You're kinda a girl." Wufei said, shoving Quatre lightly.  
  
Stumbling forward, Quatre shook his head violently. "No way! Women's bags hurt! You go in, Trowa!"  
  
Trowa shuddered. "Pink bathrooms frighten me."  
  
They then all looked over at Wufei who coldly narrowed his eyes. He lifted up his sword. Wufei was out of the question it seemed. Before they could go about the business of forcing someone to go in there, the womyn were racing out. In their hurry to escape from the male in the bathroom, the womyn stomped over the gundam pilots. Heero didn't have to worry about threats from them for the time being.  
  


Hours Later....  
  


After exploring the forbidden area and finishing up his gift, Heero stepped out of the bathroom. His foot met up with Quatres face and he smirked. Idiots. His fellows pilots were disgracing themselves. What kind of losers got knocked out in front of girls bathroom?  
  
Without even trying to wake them up, Heero headed for the room where alot of noise was coming from. Taking a deep breath, he creaked open the door. Peeking inside, he was met with a dazzling array of lights and colors. A party. He then proceded to slip in unnoticed. Spotting the one person he wanted to see, Heero crept in the shadows until he was mere inches from her.  
  
"Duo.. Duo.. I really don't think that's a good idea..." the woman began, as she stared at the black dressed pilot warily.  
  
"Yeah, it is! C'mon! Have some fun! A stinkbomb will really make this party unforgettable!" Duo replyed, excitement shining in his eyes.  
  
Heero decided this was his cue. He stepped from the shadows, shoving Duo to the ground. The woman whom he couldn't tear his eyes from gasped at the sight of Heero. Heero then held out an item. The result of his toils. The reason for his battle with Pin-kun. The cause for the fight with Wufei, Trowa and Quatre. The point of him staying in a female restroom. His pride and joy. And what else could it be, but a..  
  


Teddybear.  
  


"Happy birthday, Relena." He spoke to her, a smile twitching at the corners of his lips.  
  
"Oh, Heero! Thank you so much!" Although this was about her fifteenth teddybear from him, it still held such a special magic. Relena then suddenly wrapped her arms around him and gave a him a light innocent peck on the cheek. "You must have worked so hard! I'll treasure it always!"  
  
As a light blush crept across his cheeks, Heero replyed to the girl, "Oh, uh, it really wasn't that hard." He then hid his bandaged and still bloody hands behind his back with a low chuckle. Whispering to her then, he asked for Relena's hand in a dance. She earnestly agreed and set the teddybear down on a chair. The two then joined hands, Relena questioning the band-aids and just why they had Chibi-usa on them, and began to dance. They swirled around the now uncoincuss Duo and ignored the screams of womyn as they beat on the three gundam pilots outside their bathroom with purses. They were too happy to care.  
  


Fin.  


  
  
  
  



End file.
